Psychanalyse
by Zenophys Blodeuwedd
Summary: Le directeur Albus Dumbledore a une idée brillante, impliquant ses professeurs, et un étrange psychiatre américain...
1. Une idée brillante

Réponse au défi les crossovers donnés par son voisin dans le forum la gazette des bonbons aux citrons. Voilà donc mon crossover Harry Potter/ Hannibal Lecter. L'action se passe après la bataille de Poudlard et Dumbledore n'est pas mort, parce que qui d'autre franchement pourrait avoir une idée aussi saugrenue !

00000000000000000000

C'était en mangeant des bonbons aux citrons, ou à l'orange il n'en était plus certain, qu'Albus Dumbledore eu cette idée brillante !

Depuis la fin de la bataille de Poudlard, et leur victoire sur le seigneur des ténèbres, le directeur avait constaté que Luna Lovegood au sein de l'équipe professorale de l'école était très morose. Lui qui d'ordinaire savait tout, se trouvait aujourd'hui bien ignorant, puisqu'il ne comprenait pourquoi.

Quoi qu'il en soit aujourd'hui il avait trouvé la solution et s'était tout spécialement rendu aux États-Unis pour l'occasion ! Le transplanage était probablement ce que les sorciers avaient inventés de mieux.

Dumbledore malgré ses piètres connaissances du monde moldu parvint sans grande difficulté à rejoindre le lieu qu'il souhaitait atteindre. Il entra alors dans une curieuse salle où plusieurs personnes attendaient silencieusement assises sur des chaises qui semblaient réellement inconfortable.

Le vieil homme ne fit pas attention à l'ensemble des regards qui le dévisageait. Il s'installa sur l'une des chaises vides et attendit. Une dizaine de minute plus tard, il décida que l'attente était définitivement trop longue. Il sorti sa baguette de ses robes sous le regard incongru de l'ensemble des personnes présentes

« Oubliette » murmura t'il tout bas avant de ranger soigneusement sa baguette.

Les personnes présentes froncèrent aussitôt les sourcils en se regardant. Ils se posaient tous la même question : Que faisaient-ils ici ?

Satisfait Albus regarda l'ensemble quitter la salle, avec un sourire satisfait, voilà qui était mieux !

Au bout de cinq minutes supplémentaires la porte s'ouvrit finalement sur un petit homme grassouillet qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un gnome.

Albus espéra secrètement qu'il ne s'agissait pas de l'homme qu'il venait voir.

Forte heureusement cet homme s'éloigna laissa place au véritable Docteur Lecteur. Il arborait un costume impeccable, était très mince et très grand, et avait les cheveux tiré en arrière.

Si Albus n'avait pas attentivement regardé la plaque à l'entrée, il aurait juré avoir affaire à un membre de la famille Malfoy

L'homme en question haussant légèrement les sourcils en constatant que sa salle d'attente était vide, alors que son carnet de rendez vous lui, était plein.

« Monsieur ? » Finit-il par appeler en regardant Albus.

Le directeur se leva

« Docteur Lecter »

Surpris par ce visage inconnu Hannibal fronça légèrement les sourcils

« Nous avions rendez vous ?

\- Hélas non

\- Quelle est la raison de votre venue dans ce cas ? » Demanda t-il

« J'aurais besoin de vos services »

Hannibal haussa légèrement les sourcils avant de faire entrer ce visiteur incongru. D'un regard il détailla l'étrange chapeau et la longue robe qu'Albus portait

« Vous êtes ?

\- Albus Dumbledore »

Hannibal l'invita à s'assoir en face de lui

« Et que puis-je faire pour vous monsieur Dumbledore ?

\- Voyez vous je suis directeur d'école, et j'ai constaté depuis quelque temps que L'un de mes professeurs n'est plus très épanouis dans son travail. Accepteriez vous lui parler »

Hannibal surpris par cette demande s'appuya légèrement contre le dossier de sa chaise et croisa élégamment les jambes

« auriez-vous une idée expliquant ce changement d'attitude ?

\- Pas la moindre ! C'est bien le contraire, nous sortons d'une…comment dire… une mauvaise passe. Mais maintenant tout vas bien, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle est si morose… C'est réellement déprimant ! »

Hannibal hocha la tête

« Très bien je comprends, en général je ne prends que des cas plutôt sévères, mais vous avez piqué ma curiosité, et je serais ravis de vous aider » Annonça le psychiatre avec un sourire poli.

Albus satisfait se leva

« Merci infiniment docteur Lecter, je vous souhaite tout de même bon courage…Elle vous donnera du fil à retordre… »


	2. Luna est préoccupée

Luna regarda curieusement le cabinet du psychiatre. La forme carrée de son bureau, la hauteur de plafond, la bibliothèque et les piliers lui donnait l'impression d'être dans une cage.

Hannibal détailla la jeune femme qui n'avait rien dit depuis qu'elle était entrée. Elle portait un manteau trop grand pour elle rose délavé, d'énorme lunette rose brillante dont les carreaux étaient dépareillée, une robe imprimée avec des flamants roses, des collants abeilles, et pour couronner le tous, deux chaussures très différentes l'une de l'autre, une petit basket rouge style converse et une botte montante à fourrure bleu.

Le psychiatre qui prenait toujours soin à ce que tout dans son environnement comme dans sa tenue soit impeccable, ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser une très légère grimace.

Après avoir longuement fait le tour du propriétaire, Luna enleva ses lunettes et s'installa devant Hannibal sur le fauteuil qu'il lui avait indiqué

« Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là Melle Lovegood ? »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules distraitement et plissa légèrement les lèvres

« Le directeur de l'école dans laquelle vous enseigné m'a demandé de parler un peu avec l'ensemble de ses enseignants »

Luna semblait complètement désintéressée par ce qu'il disait

« Combien de livre avez-vous ? » Demanda-t-elle soudain

Hannibal plissa légèrement les lèvres

« Un certain nombre »

Luna leva les yeux en l'air

« A Poudlard aussi il y a beaucoup de livre, mais il faut faire attention certains sont très méchants ! »

Le psychiatre haussa légèrement les sourcils

« Qu'y a-t-il d'autre à Poudlard ? » Engagea-t-il alors

A nouveau la mine boudeuse Luna haussa les épaules avant de répondre :

« Et bien des élèves, c'est une école après tout… »

Le psychiatre se demanda un instant si la jeune femme ne faisait pas exprès pour abuser de sa patience. Mais l'expression rêveuse et candide de la blonde lui fit croire que non

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous enseignez ?

\- Non »

Le psychiatre réprima juste à temps un soupir d'agacement. Quand Albus Dumbledore lui avait parlé de Luna Lovegood en la décrivant comme lunaire, Hannibal n'avait pas imaginé que ça puisse être à ce point.

« Vous ne voulez pas parler de votre profession ?

\- Vous ne pourriez pas comprendre, vous êtes psychiatre… »

Hannibal se redressa légèrement

« et bien expliquez moi dans ce cas »

Luna sembla hésiter avant de finalement hocher la tête

« J'enseigne l'art de la divination, mais le directeur m'a demandé plutôt de vous dire que j'étais conseillère d'occultation…

\- Pardonnez moi vous avez dis ? »

Luna sembla réfléchir un instant

« Non conseillère d'orientation pardon ! » Se rattrapa la jeune femme avec un grand sourire

Hannibal peu convaincu plissa légèrement les yeux

« Donc vous aidez les élèves à choisir leurs avenirs »

A nouveau la blonde sembla réfléchir

« Oui c'est une façon de voir les choses…

\- Et est-ce que votre travail vous plaît »

Nouveau sourire lumineux de la part de Luna

\- Oui, j'aime beaucoup boire du thé alors ce travail est parfait !

Le psychiatre incertain de comprendre le rapport préféra cependant ne pas chercher plus loin

« Avec vos collègues tous ce passe bien ? »

Luna tripota distraitement son collant abeille

« Oui, oui »

Hannibal perçu aussitôt le mensonge

« Vous savez que si vous êtes là, c'est pour me parler, tout ce que vous me direz restera dans cette pièce »

Luna le regarda suspicieuse

« Vous en parlerez au directeur !

\- Non, je vous assure que tout restera entre nous

\- Mais pourquoi devrais-je parler à un inconnu » demanda t-elle songeuse

Hannibal eut un léger sourire

« Il est parfois plus simple de parler à un inconnu, plutôt qu'à une connaissance… »

Luna fit une légère mine boudeuse avant de parler

« D'accord ! »

Hannibal attendit, et attendit encore avant de se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel

« Et donc Melle Lovegood ?

\- Je pense que j'aime beaucoup Neville… »

Hannibal pencha légèrement la tête

« Vous parlez de Monsieur Londubat, votre collègue, et professeurs de biologie ? »

Luna le dévisagea brusquement

« Biologie ? »

Son visage s'illumina alors comme si elle se souvenait de quelque chose

« Ah oui biologie ! Vous saviez que certaine plante était capable de dévorer un humain en entier ? »

Hannibal secoua la tête alors que Luna poursuivait

« Je n'aimerais pas être mangé par une plante, vous aimeriez vous ?

\- Pas particulièrement… »

Luna hocha la tête distraitement comme s'il s'agissait d'une information importante.

« Ce que vous ressentez pour Monsieur Londubat, s'agit-il d'une simple amitié, ou d'amour ?

\- Je ne sais pas… »

Luna pencha la tête, malmenant à nouveau son collant

« Je ne sais pas répéta-t-elle

\- Le directeur m'a dis que depuis quelque temps il vous sentait préoccupé

\- Il dit ça parce que je n'ai pas remis mon chapeau lion…

\- Votre quoi ? »

Luna ignora la question haussant les épaules

« C'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas remis depuis longtemps….Est-ce que ça veux vraiment dire que je suis préoccupée ? » Demanda t-elle brusquement inquiète

Hannibal renonça encore une fois à essayer de comprendre et se contenta de revenir sur le sujet principal

« Pourquoi ne dites vous pas à Monsieur Londubat que vous l'appréciez ?

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- et bien peut-être pour être moins préoccupé… »

Après une longue réflexion Luna sourit

« D'accord ! »

Hannibal hocha la tête en se levant, pour la première fois de sa carrière il avait hâte que la séance se termine…

Luna remit ses lunettes et se leva. Elle regarda ensuite étrangement la main qu'Hannibal lui tendait, l'esquiva et vint embrasser le psychiatre sur la joue avant de partir en sautillant.

* * *

Hannibal venait de congédier son dernier patient quand une voix résonnant dans son cabinet

" Alors Docteur Lecteur, est-ce que tout s'est bien passé avec mon professeur ?"

Le psychiatre se retourna vers Albus qui se baladait tranquillement dans la bibliothèque à l'étage

" Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ?"

Mettant de côté le fait qu'il ne savait absolument pas par où le vieil homme était entré Hannibal répondit.

" Surprenante"

Albus rit légèrement

" Oui, c'est en général l'effet qu'elle produit…

Hannibal mit de l'ordre dans ses papiers sur son bureau avant d'y prendre appui

" Mais il faut se méfier de son air candide...Luna mit un moment avant de trouver sa place à Poudlard. Elle porte un lourd passé et comme vous le savez sans doute tout nous rattrape…"

Hannibal affronta le directeur du regard avant de répondre

" C'est pour ça qu'il faut l'affronter sans le craindre, l'accepter sans le renier…"

Albus hocha la tête, une expression malicieuse sur le visage

" Oui tout à fait, tout à fait ! Vous me faites pensez à un vieil ami…

\- Et qu'est-il devenu ?

\- Il est mort en prison….Je le craint…"

* * *

Devinette au passage, est-ce que vous avez compris à qui Albus faisait référence ?

Donnez moi vos impressions !


End file.
